The Postman Always Rings Twice
|catalogue number = VC3128 CC1024 |rating = |running time = 116 minutes}}The Postman Always Rings Twice is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 7th April 1986. Description Cast * Jack Nicholson – Frank Chambers * Jessica Lange – Cora Smith/Papadakis * John Colicos – Nick Papadakis * Michael Lerner – Mr. Katz * John P. Ryan – Ezra Liam Kennedy * Anjelica Huston – Madge Gorland * William Traylor – Kyle Sackett * Ron Flagge – Shoeshine Man * William Newman – Man from Home Town * Chuck Liddell – Boy Scout * Albert Henderson – Art Beeman * Christopher Lloyd – Salesman Credits Goofs * The Video Collection ident does not appear at the very end of the video. Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no The Video Collection logo at the end) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Start of The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no The Video Collection logo at the end) (with no trailer) * End of The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981) * Closing Credits Film Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-Release) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981) Closing (1989 Re-Release) * End of The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Video clips Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC 18 Category:Movie Greats Category:Movies Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Romance Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:Guild Home Video Category:VHS Videos with No The Video Collection logo at the end